Kora-kora
by Himi Tsuki .N
Summary: baca aja.. bingung njelasin summary-nya.. RnR please..


**My First fic in(?) Hunter X Hunter**

**Disclaimer : Hunter X Hunter **** Yoshihiro Togashi**

**RnR Please..**

**Kora – kora**

"Nee, Killua! Kau tahu? Di alun-alun kecamatan (?) ada Pasar Malam lho!" kata Gon dengan ceria.

"Hng? Lalu?" jawab bocah lain bersurai _Silver _ (nggak pake _Queen_) sekenanya.

"Ayo kita ke sana! Di sana ada macam-macam permain juga makanan lho Killua!" ajak Gon.

"Agh.. Tak mau! Sekarang itu musim hujan, gimana kalo pas kita jalan tiba-tiba hujan datang huh?" balas Killua ogah-ogahan, sambil terus tiduran di sofa depan TV.

"Kau betul-betul seperti kucing yang takut air .." gumam Gon sembari berjalan menuju dapur.

Killua yang mendengar gumaman Gon langsung bangun dari posisinya tadi dan memekik "Hey! SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT 'KUCING' WAHAI PUTRA GING FREECS?!" berpose ala kucing yang siap mencakar Gon kapanpun dibarengi sebuah _deathglare._

"Tentu kau Killu-chan~" balas Gon yang sudah kebal deathglare dengan nada yang dibuat imut. Killua pun sedikit blushing dibuatnya.

"Ah, Ok aku terima 'tantangan'mu, tapi jangan akhir minggu ini. Karena aku ada janji dengan Alluka." kata Killua mengibarkan benbera putih tanda menyerah pada Gon.

"Tapi itu bukan sebuah 'tantangan' Killua."

"Itu bagimu, bagiku (_yang berjiwa kucing_) itu sebuah tantangan Gon." bantah Killua.

"Hah.. Ya baiklah, jadi Sabtu malam kau yang pegang pegang kunci rumah. Karena mungkin aku akan pulang larut bersama Leorio dan Kurapika." Kata Gon berpesan kepada Killua.

"Heh? Mereka berdua juga ikut? Lalu bibi Mito memangnya tidak di rumah?" Tanya Killua.

"Ya, Leorio dan Kurapika ikut. Bibi Mito juga tidak di rumah karena pengunduran jadwal penerbangan." Jelas Gon. "Memang ada apa dengan Alluka? Apa kau akan kencan dengannya besok malam?"

"Enggak, cuma disuruh ngajarin mapel-mapel UN SD. Lagi pula aku juga sudah kangen." balas Killua yang sudah balik tiduran di sofa lagi.

"Eh iya.. Di Pasar Malam ada kora-kora lho! Permainan yang seperti perahu diayun depan-belakang itu!" kata Gon lagi.

"Eh! Kora-kora?! Aku mau! Aku mau! Aku ingin.. Tapi ada janji.." kata Killua yang mulai tertarik promosi dari Gon.

"Ya sudah tepati dulu janjimu, baru pergi ke Pasar Malam bersama ku dengan yang lain tentunya. Tapi kalau tidak hujan.." hibur Gon.

"Baiklah, tapi kau janji ya! Temani aku naik kora-kora malam itu."

"Iya, aku mau ke dapur, kau mau pesan apa?" tawar Gon sambil meneruskan perjalanannya menuju dapur.

"Hmm.. Coklat hangat dan biscuit chocochip aja. Gak Pake Lama yaa! Keburu hujan berhenti jadi gak asik minun coklatnya!" Pesan Killua seenak jidat nyuruh-nyuruh Gon yang polosnya minta ampun.

.

~ Sabtu malam yang maksud Gon~

.

Terlihat tiga orang pemuda, satu berkacamata, satu berparas cantik, dan lima(lho?) maksudnya, satu lagi bersurai hitam melawan gravitasi. Ke-tiga pemuda itu meninggalkan seorang pemuda lain bersurai putih agak acak-acakan di rumah yang barusaja mereka pijak. Sedangkan si pemuda surai putih itu sibuk mencari _skateboard_-nya yang entah mengapa sudah dicari hampir tiga jam tak ketemu-ketemu.

"Di mana _skateboard_ku? Kayanya terakhir kali aku lihat 'dia' ada di sini?" gumam Killua pada dirinya sendiri.

Lalu dia menengok ke jam dinding. Jarum panjang menunjukkan angka delapan dan jarum pendek di tengah-tengah angka enam dan tujuh. Singkatnya pukul setengah tujuh lebih sepuluh menit. Killua pun buru-buru mematikan lampu di seluruh ruangan menyisakan lampu ruang tengah yang dibiarkan terang, tak lupa juga mengecek jendela-jendela yang ada di rumah itu. Lalu menuju pintu utama dan menguncinya.

Dengan tergesa-gesa dia berlari menuju halte bus, melupakan niatnya untuk mengendarai _skateboard_ tadi. Dia melihat ada sebuah bus yang sedang berhenti guna mengangkut para penumpang, menyisakan beberapa lainnya yang menunggu bis jurusan mereka. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Killua memasuki bis itu dan duduk di bangku paling belakang.

_Fuuh.. Ternyata aku sedang beruntung.. _kata Killua dalam hati.

Tak lama setelah itu, terlihatlah Killua yang sedang berlari-lari (lagi) menuju halte bus terdekat dari tempat pemberhentiannya tadi. Nah.. sekarang dapat disimpulkan kalau Killua tadi salah masuk bis yang malah membawanya semakin jauh dari tempat tujuannya yaitu rumah Alluka.

Killua mengumpat dalam hati dan penasaran nasib sial macam apa lagi yang akan digariskan Author untuknya. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, bis jurusannya pun datang. Perasaan lega sedikit ia rasakan. Di dalam bis lagi-lagi dia mengumpat akan kecerohannya yang lupa tak membawa ponselnya. Hal itu disadarinya ketika hendak menelpon Alluka atas keterlambatanya.

Setengah jam pun berlalu, akhirnya dengan perjuangannya setengah jam yang lalu membuahkan hasil juga, Killua akhirnya bisa sampai di depan rumah Alluka. Dengan senyum sumringah dia buka pagar rumah itu dan memasuki halamannya. Firasat Killua pun menjadi buruk tatkala ia melihat lampu-lampu rumah Alluka mati yang hanya menyisakan lampu ruang tamu dan halaman saja. Walau begitu Killua tetap berasumsi bahwa mungkin Alluka ditinggal orang tuanya pergi ke suatu tempat dan sedang menunggunya di ruang tamu.

Dipencetnya bel rumah Alluka. Takada jawaban.

Dicobanya lagi memencet bel rumah Alluka. Tapi masih tak ada jawaban.

Belum menyerah juga. Killua memencet bel rumah Alluka berulang kali berharap si pemilik rumah keluar dan membukakan pintu di hadapannya.

Tapi hasilnya tetap nihil, tak ada siapapun membukakan pintu. Tidak Alluka, tidak ibunya, tidak juga ayahnya. Rumah itu kosong. Langit pun mulai mendung, Killua bisa mendengar suara petir dan geluduk(?) dari arah lain. Disadarinya satu kesalahan lain yang telah dibuatnya, yaitu tidak membawa payung. Killua pun langsung menuju ke halte bus terdekat(lagi) dan langsung masuk ke bus yang tengah berhenti. Karena Author mulai kasihan dengan Killua yang bernasib buruk terus malam ini, Author membiarkan Killua masuk bis yang sesuai jurusannya kali ini.

Sampai rumah, Killua pun tepar di sofa depan TV. Dicarinya ponsel yang tadi ditinggalkannya. Setelah ketemu, terdapat sepuluh panggilan tak terjawab dan lima pesan belum dibaca. Dilihatnya nama penelpon, ada tujuh panggilan dari Alluka dan sisanya dari Gon. Lalu Killua membaca pesan-pesan yang masuk.

_From : Alluka_

_18/01, 18:15_

_Nii-chan.. Belajar barengnya diundur minggu depan aja ya! Aku sama kaasan dan tousan mau ke rumah kakek, dan mampir ke PM sebentar.._

_Jaa.. :*_

_From : Alluka_

_18/01, 18:20_

_Nii-chan, jangan datang ya.._

_From : Alluka_

_18/01, 18:43_

_Hey.. Nii-chan! Tadi aku ketemu Gon-nii dan dia bilang nii-chan gak ikut dan mau ke rumah buat ngajarin aku? Apa benar? _

_From : Gon_

_18/01, 18:55_

_Killuaaa.. Apa kamu dah ke rumah Alluka? Aku harap belom deh.._

_From : Gon_

_18/01, 19:23_

_Hoiii.. Jangan bilang kalo kamu udah ke rumah Alluka, tadi baru aja aku ketemu Alluka sama ortu mu, katanya mereka mau ke tempat kakek mu, jadi rumahnya kosong. _

Killua menghela napas berat setelah membaca pesan-pesan itu. Ternyata rencana malam ini gagal total, dan malah mendapat kesialan berturut. Kini Killua menyasal telah menolak ajakan Gon, wal hasil dia jadi gagal seru-seruan naik Kora-kora bareng sahabat-sahabatnya. Killua menyesal tidak membaca pesan Alluka sebelum ngacir ke halte bus pertama. Malam Minggunya kali ini ia lewatkan bersama setoples biscuit choklat, empat gelas coklat dan secangkir _cat white coffe._

_._

.

Bererapa malam setelah '_tragedy_ mengenaskan' itu terjadi, hujan selalu mengguyur malam. Dan berimbas pada putra ke-tiga keluarga Zoldyck yang tak pernah pulang ke rumah itu, hingga sampai saat ini pun keinginannya belum tersampaikan, ya.. keinginan itu adalah untuk naik Kora-kora.

.

.

.

Pada malam Jumat, Killua bersikeras mengajak Gon pergi ke Pasar Malam.

Sesampainya di sana, Killua bagai mendapat ciuman petir di tengah badai, satu lagi kenyataan pahit yang diterimanya. Setelah sang petugas penjaga Kora-kora mengatakan hal yang paling tidak ingin didengarnya, setidaknya untuk mala mini saja.

"Maaf dik, tapi.. Kora-koranya sedang diperbaki karena sedikit rusak.. Tapi tenang saja, besok sudah jadi kok.. 'mungkin'" kata pak petugas itu dengan menambahkan kata 'mungkin' dihatinya.

_Kora-koranya.. sedikit rusak.._

_Sedikit rusak.._

_Rusak.._

_RUSAK.._

Kira-kira itu yang ada di otak Killua saat tau Kora-koranya dalam masa perbaikan. Lalu terdengar jeritan putus asa.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKK!" ya.. Teriakan siapa lagi kalau bukan dari Killua. Killua pun berjalan gontai menuju rumah dengan Gon dibelakangnya.

'_Kurasa dia terpukul.. keinginannya belum kesampean juga hingga malam ini.. Poor Killua..' _kata Gon ikut prihatin dalam hati.

_._

_._

_._

Malam berikutnya, Killua terlihat murung di depan jendela menatapi rintik air hujan yang turun malam ini. Gon yang tidak suka melihat Killua terus-terusan murung pun mencoba menghibur Killua.

"Ne, Killua, ayo main kartu.. Atau mau ku buatkan coklat hangat?" tawar Gon.

"Hng?" Killua hanya menengok ke arah Gon. Lalu bangkit dari duduknya, mengambil kartu yang dibawa Gon lalu men_shuffle_nya.

Mereka bermain dalam diam.

.

.

.

Malam ini Killua datang ke rumah Alluka(rumahnya juga). Killua mengajari Alluka dengan murung, tak ada cadaan yang biasanya dikeluarkan Killua. Alluka merasa tidak nyaman dengan kakaknya yang bersikap seperti ini. Alluka pun mengirim pesan pada Gon.

Tanpa disadari Killua, Alluka malah saling berkirim pesan dengan sahabatnya, Gon. Alluka pun mengerti hal yng membuat _nii-chan_-nya yang satu ini murung. Dia pun mulai menjalankan rencana polos yang dirancangnya bersama Gon. Duo polos yang membuat rencana super polos, yaitu dengan membawa Killua ke Pasar Malam, tempat di mana ada Kora-kora, tempat yang semoga bisa membuat Killua menjadi semangat seperti biasa.

"_Nii-chan_, aku bosan terus-terusan belajar, temani aku jalan-jalan sebenter ya!" Alluka mencari-cari alasan.

"Hm.. Ya.." balas Killua ogah-ogahan.

Alluka membawa Killua kea rah PasarMalam. Killua tak sedikit pun menunjukan ekspresi curiga. Alluka terus menggiring kakaknya itu menuju Kora-kora.

"_Nii-chan_! Ayo main ini dulu yukk!" ajak Alluka. Sambil menarik tangan Killua.

"***" Killua hanya_ speechless._

Permainan pun dimulai. Semua mulai berteriak. Tak terkecuali Killua.

"Kyyyaaaaaaaa seru ya Killua!" teriak penghuni bangku di belakang Killua yang suaranya terdengar familiar dengan telingnya.

"Gon?!" panggil Killua terkejut.

"Hm? Iya?" balas Gon.

"BagaimaKYAAAAAAAAAAA!" tanya Killua terputus karena gerakan Kora-kora semakin kencang.

_Di tengah teriakan para penumpang Kora-kora.._

_Di tengah perasaan Killua yang bercampur aduk bagai es campur.._

_Di tengah gerimis deras malam ini.._

_Bersama air mata kebahagiaan Killua.._

_Saya.. Author gaje yang membuat cerita gaje ini selama hampir empat jam pamit maju diri karena udah kepentok tembok.._

_Dengan ini berakhirlah cerita gaje buatan saya yang berjudul_

_KORA-KORA_

~OWARI~

Huuuooo….. akhirnya END juga.. GOMEN kalau ada typo dan kekurangan lainnya… Mau curcol sedikit tapigak jadiah.. yasuud.. RnR Please..

~~~~mind to review?~~~


End file.
